1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device with retractable stylus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, tablet-input equipped portable electronic devices, such as PDAs or mobile phones, provide a stylus as an accessory. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tablet-input equipped electronic device comprises a main body 10 and a stylus 20 detachably received thereto. The stylus 20 is used to operate the tablet panel 12 for data input. As shown in FIG. 1, the stylus 20 can be inserted into the channel 11 of the main body 10 for storage. However, insertion and removal of the stylus 20 from the electronic device may be considered inconvenient.